Entre Rapière et Sabre
by Lordess Ananda Teenorag
Summary: Lorsque les Chevaliers du Couchant et du Levant se rencontrent, le chemin qui se dévoile peut revêtir les pétales mystérieux du cerisier, Fleur d'amour...Une rapière rencontre toujours un sabre solitaire...


**Entre Rapière et Sabre**

_Lord Ma-koto Chaoying_

_« A l'instant que vous serez capable de sentir battre en vous le cœur de l'univers, en celui de chaque brin d'herbe, en celui de chaque souffle du vent, en celui de chaque être humain et en celui de toute chose... vous serez capable en cet instant de l'inimaginable : donner tout ce que vous avez et atteindre le bonheur absolu. » _

Dédicace : Pour Hatsu et Laulau, en souvenir de nos « jeux tsubistes », qui m'ont tant appris sans que je ne m'en rende compte...

------

**France. Jardin d'une maison.**

« Apprenez le japonais ».

Le temps d'un murmure. Et pourtant, ce fut les seules paroles que je n'entendis jamais de lui, les seules qu'il prononça pour que je les comprisse.

Le temps d'un éclair, et il avait disparu comme pour ne reparaître avant longtemps, très longtemps.

Le jeune français frappa de ses talons les dalles de pierre, mais ce n'était pas pour danser le flamenco, comme au temps de jadis. Car le bruit qui s'éleva du sol refléta l'amertume d'une musique dure, et lui, en artiste qu'il était, avait toujours aimé les chansons tendres et fières qui s'élevaient de la terre. Mais aujourd'hui, il se sentait amer. Est-ce que toutes les fibres de la terre n'ont pas quelque chose de sacré qui vit en chaque cœur ?

Me voilà bien. Je ne comprendrai jamais ces asiatiques. Pendant une éternité que vous essayez de les connaître, ils vont, visage fermé, aller et venir autour de vous. Puis un jour, malédiction, vous vous apercevez que vous vous êtes attaché à eux, et qu'ils s'en vont à présent ailleurs. Et qu'est-ce qu'il vous dit en guise de cadeau d'adieu ?

« Apprenez le japonais. »

Cette fois, Raphaël frappa directement de sa main le pilier froid, dont le coin alla ouvrir la chair dans un jaillissement de sang. Une grimace contracta son visage, et l'espace d'un instant, ses yeux d'un azur pur rencontrèrent en pensée le contact d'une main qui avait effleuré la sienne, en y admirant l'artiste qu'elle reflétait en lui. Une belle main... une main d'artiste. Celle de l'autre était au contraire plus imposante, comme toute sa personne, mais elle avait quelque chose de si tendre lorsqu'elle avait effleuré la sienne...

Un sabre solitaire rencontre toujours une rapière solitaire...

L'espace d'un instant, le ciel froid et pur de ses yeux devinrent un mer mouvante d'émotion, qui s'éleva des entrailles de la terre pour communier en secret avec le Secret du monde.

_La fleur qui meurt s'éclôt toujours dans Source de la vie !_

_Les larmes et les rires naissent de la plus profonde misère_

_Et de l'arc-en-ciel,_

_Reflet de la profonde soif d'Eternité,_

_Et d'une Fleur à jamais éclose._

_Quêtant, je sais à présent que mon besoin, _

_Est en vérité ce qui devient le pont menant au Nirvana._

_Et dans l'arc-en-ciel, je prononce le nom de victoire sans crainte_

_En dessinant l'Amour par toutes les couleurs de ce monde._

_Donner et recevoir l'énergie de la Terre, _

_En parfaite harmonie avec l'Univers..._

_Tout..._

Je t'entends dans mon âme qui médite...

Je sais que tu es là... je le pressens. Mais... mais pourquoi...

« Apprenez le japonais... »

Raphaël se frappa la tête contre le mur. (Ouille ! Ça fait mal !!)

Bon, résumons les choses à la dissertation française. Introduction : moi, Raphaël Sorel, l'élite des nobles français, fais la rencontre d'un soi-disant samouraï japonais, qui part pour reprendre son combat, après une relation si surprenante entre nous. La problématique se posant est « Comment et pourquoi... CE GARS M'A DIT, EN GUISE D'ADIEU, D'APPRENDRE A PARLER JAPONAIS ?!! »

A ce souvenir, Raphaël voulut se frapper la tête contre le pilier, avant de rappeler un autre souvenir, qui était le fait que ça faisait mal à la tête quand elle cognait sur un mur. Et, mur ou pilier, c'était un peu près la même chose...

« Apprenez le japonais... »

L'imbécile. L'idiot. Le demeuré. Ah, ces asiatiques !!!

Dans l'exaspération, le jeune homme fit un mouvement irréfléchi, et un choc sourd résonna sur le mur, tandis qu'une douleur lancinante attaqua son crâne presque au même moment. Ah, non, encore le coup de la tête contre le mur ! Jamais deux sans trois, comme on dit. Il faut que croire que les Français n'apprennent jamais...

Qu'imaginiez-vous que j'allais avoir comme pensée ? Quelque chose de mièvre, du genre : « Toi qui erras si mystérieusement autour de ma maison, toi à qui les fibres de ma vie s'attachèrent plus fort que je ne l'eusse jamais pensé, pourquoi partis-tu avec ce regard tourmenté loin de moi, emportant ton secret si mystérieusement lié à mon cœur ? Tu avais commencé à nous le révéler, avec moi, et sans même que je ne puisse goûter pleinement au mystère de ma propre existence, tu es parti ? » L'ennui, c'est que j'aimerais l'avouer sans honte, que la mièvrerie de cette pensée me traverse.

A présent, le jeune et fier français ne s'empêcha plus de soupirer ouvertement, tandis que le vent le consolait en secret. Pleurer n'était pas son fort, loin de là, mais parfois... parfois, tout était... trop. Simplement trop.

Et voilà, à cause de toi, voilà que je... je... tu m'énerveras jusqu'au bout !!

Je souffre de savoir que, dans ma solitude, je ne trouve plus ce quelque chose qui, en toi, moi, et le monde, me faisait aimer la vie. Je souffre d'être confronté à mon indifférence d'avant, et maintenant tellement plus, puisque j'ai vécu et désiré quelque chose de magnifiquement intense dans mon cœur. Et – pourquoi ne pas le dire ? – je souffre de savoir que tu dois souffrir.

« Apprenez le japonais. »

L'imbécile. L'idiot. Le demeuré.

Pourquoi... pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas plutôt dit ton nom ?

------

**Plus tard. Jardin de la maison.**

Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à aller dormir, ni même à s'occuper. On n'offense pas les souvenirs qui naissent et vivent, telles des arches célestes qui vous emmènent de la terre au ciel et du ciel à la terre, dans un arc-en-ciel de révélation.

Non, on ne pouvait pas les détruire... jamais...

Parce que...

_N'eusses-tu que la plus noire face à montrer au monde, _

_Comme le cœur de l'objet qui ne puit resplendir, comme l'arbre qui ne puit offrir ses fruits, et l'homme sa dignité,_

_Cela ne montrerait pas que ton champ est indigne et stérile ;_

_Car de toutes les plaines ravagées demeure le puissant secret de la terre,_

_D'où toutes les fleurs naissent de toutes les morts..._

_Il suffirait simplement de se lier à ce Centre de l'Univers, _

_Cœur et reflet des êtres et des choses_

_Pour prononcer le nom de victoire sans crainte._

_Car le simple cadeau d'un brin d'herbe qui renaît d'une terre brûlée,_

_Comme une touche de vie offerte à un être dans la misère,_

_Est un reflet de la Victoire sans crainte._

_Le reflet, _

_D'un lien tissé avec la vie et la mort en le Centre de tout,_

_De toutes les fleurs et les arbres sur la terre brûlée et renaissante,_

_Et du Secret de la dignité humaine au Cœur de l'Univers._

Non, on ne tuait pas les pensées, ni les êtres, ni les choses !! Sinon, c'était la fin de soi. Comment pourrait-on vivre ? Et dire... dire qu'il a fallu que tu entres dans ma vie, et que tu partes aussi soudainement, pour que je le réalise...

...dans des larmes trop secrètes.

Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Raphaël Sorel ?! Arrête un peu la niaiserie !! Et puis, pendant qu'on y est, arrête de penser à un certain samouraï... pfff. Et pourquoi pas dire à l'eau d'arrêter de couler ou au feu d'arrêter de brûler, pendant qu'on y est.

Un pas résonna légèrement sous le vent. Le jeune Français tourna légèrement la tête, l'air plus calme. Il sourit à la petite fille qui s'avançait, avec une confiance touchante, vers lui.

"Amy, vous êtes-vous restaurée convenablement ? Avez-vous bien mangé ?"

"Tonton Raphou, c'est toi qui n'as rien mangé."

"Je n'ai pas faim."

"Tu arrêtes pas de me faire la morale sur ces trucs que tu ne fais pas toi-même ! Tu es un vilain garçon, tonton Raphou !"

"Cela est tout à fait exact."

"Méééé !! C'est pas juste !! C'est trop facile de répondre ça. Tu es un vilain tricheur, tonton Raphou !"

"Je n'ai pas dit le contraire."

"Mais, tonton Raphou... qu'est-ce que tu as à la main ?! Tu saignes ?! Tu t'es fait mal !! Il faut te soigner !!"

"Je vais le faire."

"Tout de suite !!"

"................. _Soupir"_

"Allez, tonton Raphou !! Sinon..."

"OUI !!! J'AI COMPRIS, J'Y VAIS !!"

Un sourire étira les traits de la jeune fille. Et un point. Trop facile.

------

**Au même moment, ailleurs...**

**Emplacement dominant la Maison. Porte du Jardin.**

L'aube est devenu crépuscule.

C'est l'heure, où les êtres méditent sur leur existence, où les guerriers reviennent au bercail.

C'est l'heure où il est revenu.

Porteur de sabre, il est maintenant devenu pareil à la lame qui retrouve son fourreau protecteur, après le combat. Libre... mais uni, pourtant. Toujours... deux par deux, et chacun de son côté.

_Ecoutant la Voie de l'Union, _

_S'attachant soi à soi, et soi à l'Univers_

_La parcelle de sa fibre et le rayon de son âme_

_S'attachent à soi._

_Au mouvement de la terre et du ciel,_

_Au monde entier dans l'immense univers. _

_Prenons et recevons la victoire de chaque instant,_

_Secret en soi, éternel en le monde._

_Tandis qu'en son cœur,_

_La fibre chevaleresque, ascétique, tendre et amoureuse_

_Retourne, petit à petit, à travers les millénaires du fruit mûrissant,_

_A la porte de sa propre sagesse,_

_Par l'Unité qui transcende de merveille notre être – avec lui._

Il avance. Il est là.

Il est le Samouraï sans maître.

Non, à présent, il n'a plus qu'un maître, qu'il sert avec fierté : Amour. Il ne servira plus jamais les hommes qui veulent sa lame pour détruire. Il servira ce qui ne détruit et n'offense pas le monde. Lui qui a tant souffert au contact des champs de batailles vivant en le monde et en lui-même, il a décidé qu'il reviendrait accomplir cette mission, dont il aurait dû comprendre qu'elle était celle pour laquelle il était né.

Le ciel brille, et une lumière qui naît devant lui, indique à son âme qu'il est sur le bon chemin. C'est le Maître Esprit qui guide les personnes dans leur quête spirituelle, qui doit lui parler.

_Concentrez-vous sur un point unique,_

_Où toutes les forces de la Terre et du Ciel, de votre être et de vos opposants,_

_Atteignent le summum du combat, épanouissant la Fleur de votre Âme _

_Où votre lame et votre souffle épouseront la perfection dans l'invincibilité,_

_Ensemble._

_La difficulté comme l'aisance sont le reflet _

_Du grand accomplissement de mon être,_

_Et des choses_

_Sur mon chemin._

_Arrivé en ce point, dans la patience des millénaires qui passent,_

_Je suis à présent prêt à me faire l'écho du Divin,_

_L'Echo alors vibrant en chaque être et chaque chose,_

_Du nom d'Amour._

Mais parfois, c'est par un homme que passe l'enseignement et le miracle de l'Amour. Par un homme...

Le soleil illumina une forme humaine, au loin ; et dans le cœur du samouraï sans maître humain, quelque chose d'autre que la chevelure d'or d'un Français brilla en son cœur. A cette distance même, il sentit étinceler l'émotion du jeune escrimeur de la terre jusqu'à lui, alors que ce dernier ne l'avait pas même encore aperçu.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que...

Vous... vous êtes en train de...

Brusquement, le cœur du sabreur se serra, et la lumière du crépuscule fit miroiter des ombres sur ses mâchoires soudainement serrées.

Quoi ?!

J'ai tant parcouru les champs de bataille à la recherche d'une victoire sans larmes amères, et vous, vous qui n'avez jamais pleuré, il faut que vous en versiez pour mon combat ?!! Tout ne serait-il que vain et cruel en ce monde, si _vous_, qui m'avez plus qu'aidé à comprendre ma vie et mon propre combat, vous en fussiez la victime ?!

Que suis-je alors, sinon... un assassin ?!

Un samouraï ne peut pas être un assassin !!

Soudain, l'homme se sentit furieux, et triste. Peut-être encore plus triste que furieux. Être parti aussi loin pour trouver la voie juste, pour... pour trouver à son retour l'erreur qu'il avait voulu fuir, sans s'en apercevoir. Partir avait été nécessaire, mais... mais pourquoi fallait-il que ce fût à ce prix ?! Pourquoi ?!

Ses yeux sombres comme la nuit se fermèrent, comme tentant de retrouver ses propres souvenirs, comme attendant d'eux qu'ils le mènent de nouveau à ce qu'il cherchait depuis la nuit des temps...

_Quêtant de toutes ses forces,_

_Misant la dernière parcelle de notre corps et esprit,_

_L'âme découvre le sens d'être_

_Dans la fleur de son être_

_Qui croît avec l'Univers._

_Fleur qui combat dans la force de la terre,_

_S'attachant à l'ultime force qui la porte en le monde._

_Jusqu'à son cœur... Fleur du Centre._

_Ombre et lumière, _

_Subtile mouvance du Yin et du Yang, entre vide et éclatante forme,_

_L'être habite la puissance du tonnerre et la tendresse de l'aube, _

_En chaque chose qui vient ; _

_Ami de son cœur et de son centre _

_Alors qu'il entend les larmes d'un Paysage entier._

Des larmes...

J'ai entendu vos larmes, Raphaël Sorel. Ni vous ni moi n'aimons être faibles, mais pourtant, j'ai entendu dans mon cœur vos larmes, et, pour la première fois, je commence à croire que les larmes et les sourires ne sont pas à proscrire de la vie d'un homme.

Je ne sais pas surpasser les grandeurs, ni répondre aux grandes questions de vertu, ni me battre contre le méchant. Mais je sais découvrir le secret du pas de maintenant qui apporte, petit à petit, la réponse à ces questions troublées.

Telle est la Voie du Chevalier de l'Univers.

Mais, vous, qu'êtes-vous donc pour moi, pour me l'avoir rappelé ?! Il y a des choses que je ne comprends pas en le monde et en moi, même après avoir porté le sabre si longtemps...

Comme... ceci : pourquoi, pourquoi, ai-je le cœur qui souffre en entendant vos larmes ?! Pourquoi ?

Je me suis dit, un jour, que je ne comprendrai jamais les Français lorsqu'ils passaient tant de temps à faire des choses que, nous, nous ne faisons pas. Maintenant, je me dis que je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi je ressens un tel sentiment pour un Français.

Ou alors, je ne le comprendrai que lorsque je reviendrai à vous...

Maintenant...

Déjà, Sabre Solitaire voyait l'autre qui ne l'avait pas aperçu, s'éloigner... un guerrier ne doit jamais agir avec précipitation, mais là... il y avait urgence ! Il fallait... il fallait...

Ne partez pas comme cela ! Il y a une chose que... vous n'avez pas encore vue !!

Votre souffrance ne sera pas inutile, elle ne... elle ne l'est pas !! Jamais, moi, le samouraï solitaire, je ne le permettrai !! Je veux... je veux... vous le montrer !!

_En l'épanouissement de la fleur source de notre vie,_

_Et en le profond Cœur de la destruction et de la souffrance,_

_La Source, enfantant les êtres et les choses_

_Offre mille voies qui découlent de l'unique Sommet d'Amour,_

_Fleurissantes par le retour de l'être à la Source._

_Le chemin, fleurissant de beauté et offrant la vertu comme cadeau d'amour, _

_Est un cadeau du Divin, et la voie du guerrier._

_Le mystère qui fait éclore l'être, et qui repose en lui_

_Comme la source d'eau au Sommet, attend d'irriguer tous les versants de la montagne !_

_C'est pourquoi il faut retourner à la Source, le Sommet d'Amour,_

_Pour sentir et comprendre la Voie qui y mène,_

_Et tous les êtres, les choses, le mystère du Vide et la Chanson de l'Univers_

_Qui en découlent. _

_L'épanouissement de la fleur source de notre vie,_

_Et le profond Cœur de la destruction et de la souffrance,_

_Un en un Arbre à jamais fleuri._

Je veux vous montrer l'Arbre à jamais Fleuri que je connais...

Soudain, alors qu'il amorçait une course furtive et rapide en sa direction, il vit le Français en fait aller se chercher un peigne, puis s'asseoir presque paisiblement sous l'arbre en fleur, pour se recoiffer. Le samouraï, d'abord interloqué, étouffa un rire silencieux, qui était pour lui-même.

Ah la la... on dirait que certaines personnes n'apprennent jamais...

Sabre Solitaire sourit.

Le Français était étrange, c'était un fait. Si ce dernier savait que lui, le samouraï solitaire, était revenu après tant de temps, il aurait certainement encore et encore soigné son apparence. Certes, il était naturel et respectueux d'agir ainsi, mais... il avait parfois l'impression que le Français ajoutait des accessoires... disons, inutiles, à ses cheveux et son attirail. C'était peut-être une coutume en Occident, quoique... quoiqu'il gardât quelques doutes là-dessus.

Peut-être était-ce tout simplement une coutume de Raphaël Sorel.

Mais à présent, il est temps de vous chanter le chant de victoire que j'ai autant cherché pour vous que pour moi. Car dans le reflet de la victoire que je cherchais, je sais à présent qu'il y a vos larmes et vos sourires qui remplissent mon combat et la soif qui l'habite.

Il resta longtemps ainsi, sans pouvoir bouger. Bien qu'ils ne se voyaient pas, leur corps et leur âme étaient bercés par une douce chanson, et ils restaient ainsi, comme si leur cœur parlait d'éternité. Le prélude avant l'ultime chanson, l'ultime... duo.

Et elle vient, cette chanson qu'à nous deux, nous chanterons...

Je veux écouter votre douleur, car je veux sentir les flots s'agiter entre nous.

C'est toute notre prière, ce silence. Surpassant les montagnes, traversant la méconnaissance, tous les cœurs se rejoignent, tandis que le nôtre se touche.

Je veux vous dire ce que votre cœur a au fond si besoin, et ce que mon cœur dit à travers moi. La chanson de la tendresse de la mère, de mère la terre qui vous enveloppe en son sein.

Elle est pour vous...

_Je n'ai jamais prononcé devant vous le nom de Victoire et je ne le ferais jamais._

_Elle parlera d'elle-même à travers moi et le monde. _

_  
Il y a tant de ces secrets en mon coeur, et tant d'autres secrets qui attendant de germer du vôtre. Tant de ces secrets, comme les couleurs de la défaite et de la victoire qui, ensemble, sont l'Essence de la Victoire ailée, et le secret de vous tous, ne craignant jamais rien. _

_  
Alors sans même prononcer le nom de victoire,_

_Nous avions pénétré son cœur dans un conte unique d'amour et de courage..._

_  
J'ai tant souffert, _

_Et maintenant je vous dis que la souffrance protége la vie, nous disant ne pas détruire. _

_J'ai plongé dans les ténèbres,_

_Et je vous dis que l'ombre aime la lumière, nous disant d'être le cœur de l'Harmonie_

_Du jeu pur et enfantin entre tous les rayons noirs et blancs du soleil._

_Un conte d'Amour et de courage._

_  
Je n'ai pas prononcé le nom d'Amour devant vous et je ne le ferais jamais._

_Il parlera de lui-même à travers les milles choses et les êtres._

_Il y a tant de secrets en mon coeur, et même le secret de la faiblesse, vous appartient dans la transfiguration de toutes les couleurs en un splendide arc-en-ciel.  
_

_Alors sans même prononcer le nom d'Amour,_

_Nous avions pénétré son secret maintenant et pour toujours... _

_A présent mon sabre embrassera la sphère des cieux !  
  
Et,  
Petit à petit, mes fibres s'en iront chanter une autre chanson d'amour, _

_Avec d'autres âmes de ce monde, l'histoire du minéral, du végétal et de l'animal, _

_Qui accueilleront mes fibres._

_Ce fut une merveilleuse histoire d'amour._

_Ensemble, fibres, esprit et âme, nous avons chanté la composition du chant de l'Univers, sa résonance en nous et chaque chose, où en la peinture du ciel et le chant des oiseaux, j'étais et le ciel, et le pinceau ailé, et le Compositeur avec son secret._

_Progresser, en tout, était seulement se rattacher moi à moi, à l'Univers et à l'Eternel, car j'étais le principe qui m'avait donné naissance, et sa projection d'infini en la terre et le ciel._

_Et quand je croyais avoir perdu mon âme,_

_C'était seulement que, craintif, mon esprit allait se réfugier avec mes fibres, qui en silence l'encourageait à prendre son envol pour aller rencontrer le Divin du ciel, et pour qu'elles puissent quitter mon esprit, à la recherche de nouvelles chansons d'amour avec d'autres fibres et d'autres esprits de la terre._

_Il n'y a pas de tombe ici._

_Je sais que les esprits de la terre prendront soin de mes fibres, et comme à un ami, je confierais sans crainte ces trésors pour qu'ils fassent fleurir de nouvelles fleurs._

_Et moi je m'en irais dans les cieux de la montagne la plus immense, où tous les esprits du ciel veillent sur toutes les fibres et les esprits de la terre._

Je m'en irais toujours vous voir... pour tout vous raconter, tout vous dire... partager ces trésors avec vous...

------

**Plus tard. Jardin de la maison.**

Raphaël passa le bandage autour de sa main, tout en soupirant fortement. Tant que ce ne serait pas fait, il pourrait être sûr d'être encore asticoté jusqu'à la fin de sa vie et certainement encore après, telle qu'il connaissait Amy. Mais il fallait avouer que sa fille adoptive avait raison, et que pour son si jeune âge, elle se montrait bien plus raisonnable et sensible que lui. Et c'était une fille courageuse, qui derrière sa gentillesse, avait une âme d'ange et de guerrière. Tellement plus que lui, c'était tellement certain...

Alors il ferait le maximum pour qu'elle, elle puisse s'épanouir. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle connaisse la rancœur qu'il avait toujours connue, contre les siens, contre le monde entier, et qu'elle connaisse le cynisme qui avait empoisonné sa propre vie. Car on ne vit pas des années d'indifférence cruelle sans avoir un jour quelque chose qui vous aspire la vie, sans plus vous en rendre. Lui, il savait ce que c'était, et ne le souhaitait à personne maintenant.

Personne...

_Cheminant, _

_Découvrant que l'on peut devenir ami_

_De chaque brin, de chaque atome, de chaque humain_

_Dans la peinture vivante qu vide qui dansait autour,_

_Est le silence qui nous réunit._

_Tandis qu'avancent nos pas et la Vérité à travers les millénaires._

Il ferma les yeux, les ouvrit au secret de la lumière du jour, et de l'ombre grandissante en le mystère du cœur éternel. Il écouta, tout en artiste amoureux, le chant des oiseaux, comme venant de son propre cœur, et la vibration qui parcourait les roches, preuve d'amour plus grande encore que toutes les victoires que prononcèrent les hommes.

C'est étonnant, mais...

Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, et que j'ai rencontré Amy, je suis tellement plus sensible à toutes ces choses merveilleuses que je connaissais si mal avant. Car s'il y a des larmes dans mon cœur, elles sont aussi des sourires qui me rappellent ce que j'ai tant aimé vivre et ce que je désire tant vivre.

Et maintenant que je les connais mieux, je sais que je peux croire en la vie pour puiser à sa Source infinie...

_Au fin fond des ténèbres_

_Là où la lumière est une avec l'ombre_

_La Fleur de la Vie est invincible._

On dirait que toute chose dans la nature parle de cette poésie sacrée qui ouvre les cœurs, en le leur...

Maintenant, le jeune Français avait fermé ses yeux bleus comme le ciel.

C'était un jeu antique comme le monde. S'il gardait les yeux fermés, parlant sans mots de la prière qui faisait entrer dans le cœur des choses et des êtres, l'Univers chanterait avec lui, et quelque chose dans un rayon de lumière le porterait jusqu'au trésor de sa vie, l'emmenant aux cieux avec. Quelque chose comme un ange insufflerait en lui une pensée, une intuition, ou placerait quelque chose devant lui, pour le prendre par la main et l'emmener vers le chemin de la félicité profonde. Un jeu antique comme le monde, mais auquel il n'avait pas joué depuis si longtemps...

Si longtemps...

Lorsqu'il était enfant, qu'il était seul et que personne ne l'aimait, il lui arrivait de sécher ses larmes sous la lune, et de fermer les yeux pour sentir les anges lui parler...

Lui disant, qu'un jour, il rencontrerait le plus grand amour de sa vie... un jour...

Ecoute la chanson du cœur,

Ecoute la chanson qui traverse les temps !

Traversant les mille cœurs de la terre du ciel

Elle existe pour tous les êtres, cette chanson

Dans le monde même qui est tien.

Le miracle est là pour toi aussi,

Et maintenant tu le vois !

Un rayon de lumière traversa sa vision intérieure, illuminant son être tout entier.

Les yeux azur du Français s'ouvrirent dans une expression de choc, et, l'espace d'un instant, d'un instant éternel qui était maintenant, le ciel de ses prunelles refléta l'incroyable devant lui.

En un instant, la foi pure d'un enfant devint légende dans le cœur d'un homme.

Et la légende du cœur d'un homme devint réalité dans le monde.

_Amour de la Vie, __  
__Faisant naître toutes les fleurs de toutes les morts... __  
_

_C__ommuniquer avec les êtres et les choses, vide et non-être ; __  
__le combat et la paix, puissante force de la faiblesse ; __  
__la misère et la plénitude, éternité de l'Harmonie ; __  
__avec la mort et la vie, vivant secret de l'Univers _

_Que protègent la douleur et le bonheur... __  
__Seulement par ce que je fais et suis à présent. __  
  
__Il suffirait peut-être d'aimer la vie __  
__Pour ne plus jamais craindre la mort et la vie..._

Il s'approche. Il vient.

Dans un éclair, je m'aperçois que je n'ai pas eu le temps de me recoiffer, de lisser mes cheveux, de mettre mes plus beaux vêtements pour lui. Il vient, et je n'ai pas même eu le temps de prononcer un mot, qu'il se plante devant moi, et plonge ses mystérieux yeux sombres comme la nuit dans mon cœur.

Mais la nuit prend fin pour moi, et je n'ai pas encore souri que je connais à présent sa beauté quand elle vit en harmonie avec l'aube du jour qui approche.

Tu es revenu avec ce jour...

Nous sommes comme le jour et la nuit, Sabre Solitaire. Comme la jour et la nuit qui se rencontrent à l'aube qui approche...

_"Namae wa, nan'desska ?"_

Pas terrible, c'est d'une voix hésitante que je parle, je dois certainement massacrer tous les accents et la grammaire. Je n'ai jamais parlé cette langue... foutu Japonais, il aurait au moins pu me demander d'apprendre une langue plus facile ! Mais il comprend, et pour la première fois que je l'ai rencontré, il me semble qu'une joie intense anime son visage.

Je ne t'ai jamais vu sourire. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu jamais fait plus tôt ?! Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais à personne offert la beauté surnaturelle qui vit en toi ?!

Soudain, je comprends que tu te poses peut-être la même question. Ou peut-être qu'il n'y a plus autre chose dans notre cœur, que la certitude des cerisiers en fleur qui nous protégeront des regards impies, tandis que nous nous dirons la plus belle des choses sans mots.

_La lune, le soleil, _

_Les ténèbres, et la lumière,_

_Parlent d'une chose unique_

_En la vraie nature de mon cœur._

_Enfin je l'ai senti entier et vrai, mon cœur _

_Lorsqu'au contact de l'Âme qui fait vibrer la fibre _

_Et de la fibre qui fait vibrer l'âme,_

_J'ai approché le réel mystère et exaltant trésor de ton être_

_Avec le mystère grandissant d'exalte de mon cœur..._

_Tandis que le Monde s'éclaire _

_D'une vision de Merveille unique et universelle._

_Même perdu dans le fond de tes ténèbres, _

_Le Miracle a traversé les temps,_

_Pour qu'un rayon unique soit le Soleil qui brille à jamais_

_De tout l'Amour éternel des ombres et des lumières du Monde._

_Du fin fond de tes rêves, tu m'as entendu. _

_Et du fin fond de mon esprit, je t'ai senti._

_Nous qui sommes ombre et lumière du monde,_

_Comme nous sommes quelque chose de ce lien si puissant entre elles !_

_Ce lien si puissant né d'un Soleil qui brille à jamais_

_D'une Merveille unique et universelle._

_La Vie._

Je n'ai jamais mieux compris ce poème que maintenant...

Et voilà qu'il s'avance lentement, et me saisit la main sur laquelle il dépose tendrement des lèvres durcies par le froid. Oh, le coquin, il sait bien que ça se fait, en France, ce geste. Il aurait pu me saluer à la japonaise, procéder à la façon des chevaliers du Levant, mais non, il a choisi cette manière.

Des larmes me viennent. C'est vraiment bête, considérant que, je suis : 1) machiavélique. 2) artistique ; 3) impitoyable ; 4) déterminé ; 5) RAPHAËL SOREL.

Mais... jamais, je n'ai été quelqu'un de tendre. Emouvant, peut-être, car comme toi, je n'avais plus qu'une chose à poursuivre – toi l'être pour la mort, toi le samouraï. Moi qui suis artiste de l'épée, artiste des instruments, artiste de la tactique, j'ai parfois été grand. Mais d'une grandeur bête, stupide, méchante. Je n'ai jamais aimé...

Jamais...

_« Pourtant, dans la nuit qui s'annonce,_

_C'est toi que j'ai trouvé._

_Une lumière est venue de nous,_

_Et je ne peux plus la lâcher._

_L'éternité a battu trop fort en moi,_

_Pour que je puisse désormais _

_Oublier ta main._

_Et la douleur qui traversa la terre._

_Car bien que je ne sache _

_Ce que nous pourrons jamais bâtir,_

_Je veux maintenant et ici même_

_Sentir ton cœur et le mien. _

_Je veux marcher sur le pont du ciel !»_

Des larmes me viennent, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, et je n'en ai pas envie, moi qui n'ai jamais vraiment pleuré qu'au début de ma vraie histoire d'amour. Amy a été la première à me la raconter, mais je veux savoir le nom de celui qui m'a fait pleurer avant le lit de noces. Elle est ma fille, mais toi tu es...

Namae wa, nan'desska ? Quel est... ton nom ?

L'homme samouraï s'avance. Il sait qu'il a gagné, mais aucune des victoires qu'il a tant cherchées sur le champ de bataille ne ressemble à celle-ci, si extraordinaire.

Son âme est devenu un champ de bataille en paix.

_"Mitsurugi Heishiro_... desu."

Un champ de fleurs.

Il vient... il s'avance...

_A l'union de l'aube et du crépuscule,_

_De l'ombre et de la lumière,_

_Du combat et la paix,_

_De la chose et de l'Univers, _

_Tout est dit._

_Et toi et moi..._

_Découvrons le miracle..._

Ta main a emporté mes larmes sous le cerisier en fleur !

---

_FIN _

_Lord Ma-koto Chaoying_


End file.
